The Potential In You
by LinVolturi
Summary: To her it was a chance to prove who she was and what she could do to her brother. To him, she was nothing special. She had no powers, had no way to use or connect with the Force. She wasn't even particularly pretty. However she was fueled with a fire that almost matched his own. There was anger and hate. There was no room for love. Eventual Kylo Ren/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Heavy footsteps were heard as the soldiers marched, monotone and in unison. Above them stood a red haired man, his gaze was sharp as he peered down at the formation of soldiers. This was how General Hux preferred the soldiers at his command. They were orderly and none would dare defy him nor those whom he shared power with. The army of The First Order was strong. Stronger than the Resistance or any others who may come against them. Soon it would be time to show the galaxy their might and their power. The tools of destruction they had on their side were mighty and would not likely fail them.

Hux continued to scan the large group of soldiers. He searched for signs of weakness and was pleased to find no trace of vulnerability. The Resistance was no match for their strength and cunning. That was one thing he was certain of. He began to plot out various strategies, everything had to be planned and executed to the exact detail. This careful planning and complete loyalty was what made him most useful to the Supreme Leader.

Nearby another pair of footsteps were heard. Instead of the monotone, heavy sound, these footsteps were quick, light and in no particular rhythm at all. Brown eyes remained on the hallway before her. She knew she had little time to reach him. The red and black robes that marked her as a healer for the First Order trailed behind her. Her heart beat a little faster, today was the day she was sure of it. It was early, he had to be in a good or at least stable mood. It was too early in the day for anything to have angered him. He couldn't say 'no'. Not today.

She continued to sprint until she found herself out on one of the base's platforms that overlooked the morning's drills. Her steps slowed as she quickly caught sight of the redheaded General. Heavy was her breath as she stopped for a moment. It was then he caught sight of the auburn haired girl.

"Ah, sister." He calmly stated. No one else on base had her talent for discord or lack of discipline. He barely had to glance at her to know who it was. "If you wish to speak with me, best do so now. There's no telling how long this moment will last." It was then he turned his gaze to her. Nimway sent her brother a small smile as she approached him.

"Brother." she greeted with a nod of the head. Her brother barely returned the gesture. It was rare for the two of them speak. General Hux did not have time to waste. Nimway found it difficult to get her brother's attention. On the occasion they would speak, it always seemed to be on the same topic. "I have come to request a job reassignment."

"Whenever you come to see me, it is always about a job reassignment." He commented before he motioned her to follow him. There was too much to do in a short amount of time. He would not fall behind for her. "Every time I give you the same answer. What makes you think today will be any different?"

"My determination, you're in a good mood and we both know I am wasting my time and talent as a Healer. I belong in the Military." She insisted. "I can fight."

"You? Fight? What an amusing thought." Hux scoffed without even breaking a smile. He was the fighter, the commander. She was nothing more than a simple Healer. He looked her over a moment. Her body wasn't even built for fighting. While she wasn't fat, her body wasn't lean enough for the morning drills much-less an actual battle. No, she had little potential in any position other than the one she already held. The thought wasn't even worth considering.

"Brother..."

"Nimway, you are no Storm Trooper." Hux bluntly told her. "You have no military experience, nor are you a strategist. You will only weaken my forces. I will not allow that nor will I send you out there to die."

"The military runs through my veins every much as it does yours." Nimway stated. The two grew quiet as they continued to walk down the hallways. Hux glanced at her not amused by her statement. The Supreme Leader had decided she would be a healer, that was where she had been trained and was where she belonged. He would not accept any disorder from her.

"We all have our assignments." Hux commented after a moment, though a distant memory of their father telling him to protect her vaguely came to his mind. "We have our parts to play in the Order. The Supreme Leader does not see a future in the military for you. You have been trained as a healer. That is where you will remain."

"Brother..." Nimway again, began. Her eyes slightly pleaded with him. She was sure, if given the chance she could prove to be a great asset to her government and leader. There were several women who fought on behalf of the First Order. Why not her? Why did he...?

"Enough Nimway." Hux raised his hand and their eyes met. He grew tired of their conversation. "If you are so keen on a job change, perhaps I can have you changed to sanitation."

"Please don't." Nimway answered as they stopped walking. She went to speak again when Captain Phasma approached the two.

"General, a word." A woman's voice erupted from the reflective suit the Captain wore.

"Of course." the General replied before the two looked back to healer. Nimway's eyes bounced back and forth between the two before Captain Phasma spoke again.

"What are you doing out of the healing room?" Her sharp tone questioned the young healer. Nimway opened her mouth to reply when her brother spoke up.

"She simply had a question on protocol." Hux told the woman beneath the metal suit. He then turned back to his sister. "Have I answered your question sufficiently?" The auburn haired girl turned back to her brother. She simply nodded. "Good. Now do not bother me again." Hux offered no goodbye. He simply turned and walked off with Phasma.

Nimway watched her brother walk away for moment before she turned and made her way back to the Healing room. Another day of fixing bruises and scrapes. Another day not accomplishing anything nor moving forward. She looked around the cold metal hallways that made of the Starkiller Base. Disappointment filled her for a moment. Her brother would never see her more than a useless healer. The base had more than enough healers, she was not needed in that field despite what he had told her.

If her brother would not teach her the ways of war himself, she would need another teacher. Someone who could teach her to follow in her brother's and father's footsteps. Suddenly a blaze replaced the defeated look her eyes held moments earlier. Things were going to change, she was a Hux too after all. She was sure she had the same potential as her brother.

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my new Star Wars story. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I actually haven't written a Star Wars story before but after seeing the new movie I knew I wanted to do a story for Kylo Ren. He's such a fascinating character and I have so many plans for this story._

 _Please note that I am an amateur writer. I will make mistakes in my writing. I will fix things as I see them, though if you notice something before I do, you are more than welcome to point it out. I will do my best to give the story quality and keep all characters in character. I am not a Star Wars expert, I'm just a girl who loves watching the movies. Also note, that I will update this story at least once a month. If school and real life permit it, I will update a lot sooner. This story will take place before, during and after the 7th Star Wars movie._

 _I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Thanks! ~Lin_

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Star Wars, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snokes, Captain Phasma, General Hux or any other Star Wars character that may appear in this story. Nor am I making any money writing this story. It's purely for fun._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Slowly and quietly, the cell door opened. A man peeked through the opening and with great stealth ran from the cell. Soft and quiet were his footsteps as he made his way around the base of the First Order. He knew he had to stay hidden. He feared what would happen if he was recaptured.

Close by, black flowing robes trailed behind a masked figure as he made his way down the hallway. Fury ran through his veins while the very blood seemed to bubble from his temper. He had to be getting close. Skywalker couldn't stay hidden forever. He had to find his old Jedi Master before the members of the Resistance did. He turned the corner and quickly noticed the cell of his latest victim was open. His blood began to boil over as he entered the empty cell. A couple of stormtroopers who trailed behind him, paused at the sight of the empty cell.

"Find the resistance sympathizer!" A deep voice commanded, his blood began to boil over in anger as he left the cell. The prisoner would not get far, he was sure of that.

Not far in the distance, a girl knelt down and began to sweep the already clean floor. She let out a sigh as she swept. Her thoughts turned to the conversation with her brother only a few days prior. His threat of putting her in sanitation came to mind. On slow days, like today, she already felt like she was on sanitation. It was a waste of time and her life, she determined. Work of this nature was intended for those lower in status. As the daughter of Brendol Hux, it was her birthright to be trained and serve the Order along side her brother.

They had grown up on the same stories. They had the same hate for the New Republic. They both viewed the Resistance with disgust. She wanted to continue the work of her father, just as her brother had. She saw him as a fountain of knowledge. Did he not realize she wanted to learn from him? She wanted to work under him, to study his strategies. While, she didn't have his orderly manner, she looked up to him and admired his strength, power and loyalty to the Order. Surely, he had to know that she envied him.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a couple of stormtroopers passed by. They checked the different hallways as if they were looking for something or someone. Either way it was none of her concern. She lifted up her broom and dust pan and began to make her way to the main healing room. The Head Healer would have a different job waiting for her. It was best for her to return quickly. Her thoughts turned back to General Hux. There had to be a way to prove what she could do. She had to find some way to make him see.

She hadn't gone far when a man stumbled around the corner. Nimway looked up and their eyes met. They remained quiet as they took the other in. It didn't take long for Nimway to realize his clothing marked him as an outsider. He wasn't with the First Order and if he wasn't with her government, he had to be against it.

"You." she pointed the broom handle at the man before her. "You're the one they're looking for." The man simply held up his hands, in false surrender. He was sure he had to upper hand here as she was clearly not a soldier.

"You got me." he said before he grabbed onto the broom handle and tried to yank her would be "weapon" from her hands. However, her fingers were wrapped tightly around the handle and jerked it back towards her. Her movement caught the man off guard and caused him to fall forward. Instinctively, she whacked the man across the face with the broom stick.

"You're stronger than you look." he commented as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Too bad, I didn't want to hurt you."

"You hurt me?" Nimway scoffed at him. "That's laughable." The man went to attack her but she hit him in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. She allowed him a second to regain his breath before he again lunged at her.

A dark cloaked figure turned the corner just in time to see her spin and strike with a final blow. The man fell to the ground with a thud, a groan escaped his lips. Nimway pointed the broom handle towards the fugitive. Her eyes remained firmly on the man she managed to knock out before a movement caught her attention. Her eyes darted up and quickly found themselves back on the floor when she realized who was there.

Her heart began to beat quicker as Kylo Ren approached her. Her brother had warned her about this dark figure. While she knew very little about him, Hux had made it clear he was quick to anger and dangerous. She lowered the broom as Ren walked passed her. The black cloaked man seemed more focused on the man on the floor than on her.

"Take him back to his cell." Ren's deep, distorted voice instructed the stormtroopers once he finished looking the prisoner over.

"Yes sir." One of them said before they lifted the prisoner up and dragged him out of the room. Once they were gone, Ren then turned his sight to the girl with the broom. He intimidated her, he could easily see that. He glanced her over. Her hair was pulled back, her face was plain. She wasn't pretty and he saw nothing special as he looked her over. He walked towards her. His tall form towered over her. Unsure of how to respond to his gaze, she simply continued to look to the ground. He, then noticed the symbol on her clothing.

"Girl!" Ren addressed her causing Nimway to look up. "Whose unit do you work under?"

"I'm in the healers division." she answered, her eyes remained glued on the resistance sympathizer as the stormtroopers took him away. So that was what the scum of the resistance looked like. How weak they were. Little did she realize she had fought one of their weaker men. Ren of course knew this, however, it was rare to find someone outside of a military unit to take initiative to fight. He found he was slightly curious about her.

"I find it hard to believe a simple healer could take out a sympathizer of the Resistance with nothing more than a broom stick."

"General Hux has not seen it fit to have me trained despite my several requests to be so." She answered as her thoughts slowly turned to her brother. Her words were speckled with a sour tone. "Still, I have watched and studied those in fighting positions. I have learned a lot that way."

"Watching is different than training and mastering." Ren commented. He noticed the bitterness of her words. An awkward silence filled the air. Well, awkward for Nimway, Ren was simply using it as a method of intimidation before he spoke again. "And is a broom your weapon of choice?"

"The broom is the only thing I had on hand." she answered before she looked at the wooden contraption in her hand. "If I had my way, I would have a blaster at my command."

Ren nodded at her words, though he remained silent. She was untrained but there was some natural talent there. She had spirit and a desire to serve. He turned and began to walk away.

"Sir," he heard the Healer call out and he turned back to her."The prisoner, what will you do to him?"

"That is none of your concern." he answered and continued on his way when paused in front of a stormtrooper. "Take the girl to General Hux. Tell him, she is to be trained and placed in a unit." Nimway's eyes widened in surprise at his words. She hadn't expected that from him.

"Thank you sir." She bowed her head to him in gratitude. Ren simply turned and continued to walk away. He wished to return to the Resistance prisoner and gain what information he could from him. There was nothing more he wanted or needed from the girl.

"Follow me." the man within the white stormtrooper suit instructed before he began to walk away. Anxiously, Nimway did as she was told. Her heart began to beat profoundly. Her brother couldn't ignore the request of Kylo Ren. She knew that to be true. This was it! This was her big chance!

The stormtrooper turned and began to lead her down the long hallways of the base. It was a long walk and it didn't take long for her to realize they were in a wing that she had never been in before. Nimway knew the base was large but she hadn't realized how large it was until they had been walking a fair distance away from where she was stationed. It seemed their stroll would not end until they finally entered a room filled with military personnel. Their clothing was similar to Hux's though they were lower in ranking. A short moment passed before she realized they were in the main control room.

 _'So this is where you work, brother.'_ she thought as her eyes widened with interest. The room reminded her of the dark night sky, beautiful and mysterious. There was so much that seemed familiar yet it was perplexing at the same time. A sense of belonging filled her and a side of her believed she was home. Her eyes continued to dart curiously around the room before she spotted her brother among a group of uniformed men. Nimway began to walk towards him when the stormtrooper extended his hand in front of her.

"Wait here." he said and she came to a stop. The young woman watched as the stormtrooper approached her brother. A few words were exchanged and the soldier left. The general barely glanced at her before he dismissed the small group of personnel he had been instructing. Hux then turned and began to walk in her direction. His usual scowl formed on his face as he approached her. She greeted him with a smile but that faded away as he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the control room.

"Do you have to be so rough?" She questioned as he continued to drag her to a more private venue. Once they were down the hall and Hux deemed they were alone, he let her go and threw her against the metal wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her brother asked, his tone was low and full of fury. "How dare you seek after a prisoner when you are not trained to do so?"

"I did not seek after him." Nimway defended, "He made his way into the Healing wing. He came to me."

"Why did you attack him?" Hux asked. His hand shook at her in anger though he tried to remain patient. "Was it self-defense? Did he attack you?"

"No...he was trying to escape." She answered, confused by his response. How could this be what he wanted to talk to her about? Why did he not see her strength? Her value? Why could he not see their father's vitality in her? "What would you have had me do?"

"You should have allowed the stormtroopers to handle the situation." The fiery redhead barked in a quiet voice. "You _never_ should have interfered. Now you're on Kylo Ren's radar." With that he turned his back to her for a moment. His mind began to calculate ways to get her out of this mess. It wouldn't be easy now that Ren was involved. He couldn't just ignore the recommendation but he didn't have to follow through with the request either.

Meanwhile Nimway looked to her brother as he took a few steps away from her. This was not the reaction she had expected. She had hoped he would look at her and see that they had the same goals, the same vision. True, she had moments where she was disorderly but she was loyal. Why did he view her as nothing more than a child that needed to be locked away? Slowly she walked up to her brother and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She had to calm the situation if she was to have her way.

"Brother." Nimway began but was rapidly interrupted.

"Do not address me so informally." He hissed as he sharply turned back to her. His tight grip again latched onto her arm and a bruise began to form on her skin. "It is one thing to bother me with a job reassignment every couple of months but this is completely different. I am more than your brother, I am your commander. You are to do as I say. Now you've gone against my wishes..."

"I am not trying to be defiant towards you." Nimway growled back. How dare he accuse her of such things? "I was raised the same as you. Tell me, who would be more loyal to you than me? I want what's best for the Order, just as you do."

"No, you were not raised the same as me." Hux replied. Their father hadn't shared his vision with her. "You have no idea what I've seen and what I've had to do to get to this point in my career. Nor do you know what's best for the Order."

"Then help me understand. I'm not your enemy."

"No you are not my enemy." He agreed, at least something sensible exited her lips "nor are you as helpful as you believe yourself to be. You wished for a job reassignment and you shall have it. You will serve in sanitation for the next two week. At the end of that time, you will return to your duties as Healer."

"But..."

"Three weeks, then. A month, if you continue to argue with me." Hux informed her. He had, had enough of this. It was far passed time she learn her place. "Understand."

"Yes," Nimway nodded. He had made his opinion perfectly clear. He was rejecting her not just as a fighter but as his sister. "Commander."

 **~1 week later~**

Sweat glistened down her face as she scrubbed the walls. General Hux's words repeated, over and over in her head. How little he valued her. She was nothing more than a slave and wasted potential. Anger boiled through her. This was not how her life was meant to go. This couldn't possibly be her destiny. She picked her bucket of water up and made her way down the hall. She remained deep in her thoughts until she felt herself run into something hard and sturdy.

Quickly her gaze turned upwards and she saw a familiar shadowy figure.

"Pardon me sir." she quickly stated and once again found her eyes piercing in to the floor. "I did not see you." Kylo Ren turned, his hand raised in anger, ready to strike but paused as he caught a glimpse of her.

"I know your face." Ren spoke as he looked the woman over. "You're the girl that stopped the resistance sympathizer from escaping."

"I am." Nimway nodded. He noticed the symbol on her robes were different. Instead of a healer's symbol,; she wore the mark of a sanitation worker.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as his caught sight of the sponge and bucket she carried. "I was under the impression you were to be assigned a unit to train and fight under."

"General Hux viewed my actions as defiance." She answered. "He has refused to have me trained. I've been demoted from Healer to sanitation. His idea of disciplinary action. The over confident, self-centered git." Nimway mumbled that last part, though not low enough as the dark figure before her still understood her words.

"Careful what you say about your commander. Such words could be viewed as traitorous." Ren's deep voice told her. A warning tone rested behind his voice and it was not one that Nimway appreciated. Her eyes focused on the mask. Little did she realized if the mask had been removed she would be looking him in the eye. Dark clouds seemed to form in her eyes as she her brows furrowed together. This was a look, Ren knew well.

"I would willingly give my life for this Order." She firmly told him. The anger she had felt boiling earlier slowly rose throughout her body. How dare he accuse her of treachery? "My problem lies with the General. I will not have _anyone_ question my loyalty to the First Order. Not even _you."_ Nimway quickly learned it was a mistake to sass him the way she did her brother. Ren's hand swiftly raised. Suddenly, it was wrapped around her throat and tightly squeezed.

"You do not speak to me in such a way." That deep voice growled in anger. "I am your superior and you will show me respect." Meanwhile Nimway gasped and her hands wrapped around his trying to loosen his grip. Ren held her in that position a moment more before he released her, causing her fall to the floor. She gasped for air as she tried to regain her breath.

It was strange, Ren decided that as he thought what to do next. The girl showed promise, more promise than that of a sanitary servant. Why wouldn't Hux want her trained? Her services could be beneficial to the Order. Hux hadn't put up a fight like this before. Hux was no respecter of life. This girl had a warrior's spirit, one that needed to broken and then rebuilt in the way he desired it to be, but still. If trained and guided correctly, vigor like hers could be a great asset. Her blind trust in the Order would add to that.

"I..." she managed to choke out and Ren looked down on her. "I want to serve the government I love to the best of my abilities. This...this isn't it. This isn't what I was meant to do. I can do so much more than clean and heal." Her eyes rose up to meet his. Confirmation of her desire was present on her face. A thought drifted into Ren's mind as he gazed at her. It was a theory and one he wished to test out.

"Follow me." Ren's low, robotic voice instructed her. "I will personally speak to Hux."

Nimway's mouth opened slightly. She hadn't expected that of Kylo Ren. He owed her nothing and she knew, her brother would be furious at this new development. Her hand gently touched the bruise he had left on her arm as she stood. She quietly followed behind the masked man down the black, cold, metal hallway. It wasn't long before she was again, standing in the main command room. Her brother stood a few feet away from them and it didn't take long to notice the two.

"General Hux." The hooded creature greeted the red haired man.

"Ren." Hux returned the greeting as his eyes flickered to Nimway. Why was she here? Had he not made his position of the matter clear? Did he need to extend her demotion another month to make his point clear?

"I want to know why this girl hasn't been assigned a unit as I requested." Ren's distorted voice demanded.

"There are several reasons," Hux answered, his gaze turned back to Ren. "The first being she doesn't belong in one."

"The girl managed to recapture one of my prisoner using a broom, after he slipped through the eyes of your highly trained soldiers." Ren sharply told Hux. "She belongs in a unit. If you do not see use for her under you command, perhaps I can put her talents to better use."

"She has no formal training." Hux argued back. There was no way he would allow his sister to go into Kylo Ren's charge. "She's too old for the programming my stormtroopers require."

"I'm a fast learner." Nimway managed to inject into the conversation. "I don't need programming." While the idea of working under Kylo Ren made her stomach turn, it was her chance to be trained and to show her brother what she was capable of. If she could survive whatever Ren had planned for her, it would certainly prove she was an asset that was not to be ignored.

"Quiet." Hux turned to her, his hand raised threateningly. His eyes were as sharp as his tongue. How dare she speak? How dare she encourage this masked animal? How dare she side with him over her own blood?

Ren took notice Hux's tension and hesitation. His theory became more plausible. There was something about this girl that caused Hux to slightly weaken. Never had Hux fought back against the training of anyone who showed promise. Never had Hux fought against the training of anyone. He could not recall a time where the life of anyone mattered to the General. Ren's mask tilted back towards the girl as he glanced her over. What was so special about her that drew such defensive behavior from Hux? Had they been lovers at one point? There was a history between them, that was certain. This was, however, information he would extract from her mind at a later time.

"If she's too old for your training," Ren began as he turned back to the General, "perhaps a more unconventional method should be used."

"She is a healer." Hux again spat out. "She is nothing more than that." That was certainly not true, it didn't take much for Ren to catch onto that. He found the more Hux fought against the girl's training, the more he wanted her trained and under his supervision. She could eventually become a tool used to keep Hux in his place. Yes, whatever hold and control he would gain over this girl would be an advantage.

"I disagree." Ren spat back. "Lets let her decide. Girl, what is it you wish to do?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ren."

"What do you have to fear?" the masked figure asked the General. He then turned back to the the girl. "Answer me."

"I would train under General Hux's guidance if he would allow it." Nimway began, she glanced towards her brother. "But since he seems to have no use for me, I would gladly train with you as my Master."

"Then it's decided." Ren's mask continued to face Hux. He stood there a moment before he turned and made his way back to Nimway. "What is your identification?" He questioned when he reached her.

"Nimway, sir." she said as her head bowed slightly. Again, masked figured turned to her. The fact she had a name instead of an identification number was another clue that someone in a leadership position somewhat cared for her.

"Nimway?" Ren's deep and callous voice repeated, "Gather your things and report to my unit. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She answered and bowed her head. Ren simply turned and walked out of the room, somewhat pleased with this new discovery. He now had something Hux cared about. How he enjoyed having advantage over the seemingly heartless General.

Nimway watched as the dark figure walked away. Her lips curled into a smile as she realized what had just happened. She was to be trained and under the supervision of Kylo Ren. Her brother couldn't stop this. Her joy was short lived as her eyes met the General's. Her smile instantly melted away as she saw the look on his face. She had seen Hux cross, several times. In fact, most of the time she would see him he was cross. However, those all paled in comparison to look he gave her now. She would have been dead a thousand times over if the look he sent her was a knife.

"Do you realize what you've done?" he questioned harshly. "Do you realize what he'll do to you?"

 ** _~Author's Note~_**

 _Hi everyone! Wow! I did not expect such a big response to this story. Thank you everyone who has liked and favorited my story! A special thanks to everyone who left a review:_

 _ **Guest:** Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Bleach:** (Sorry for some reason, it doesn't want me to type your full pen name.) Thanks for your review and compliment! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl:** Thank you for the review! I hope you've enjoyed the update! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Iman** : Thank you for your review and compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **KatieGG:** Thanks for the review! I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks again! :) _

_**The Dark Waltz:** Thank you for the review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **FALLING-ANGEL24:** Thank you for the review and for bringing that spelling mistake to my attention! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **TheDuckKnight:** Thanks for the review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Guest:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and hope you will continue to. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **PushToShove:** Thanks for the review and your compliment. I'm sure your writing is great! Don't be too harsh on yourself. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :) _

_**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** Thank you for the review! I hope you loved this chapter too. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **JustARegularUnicorn:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you've enjoyed my story thus far and hope you will continue to do so. Thanks again and have a nice day too! :)_

 _ **Afon:** Thanks for your review and for the compliment! It's a fun challenge to write Hux as a semi-caring brother while keeping him ruthless. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **MadrigalPrincess:** Thanks for the review! I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **loserless:** Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to check out your story and leave a review! Hopefully I can keep writing Nimway the way I have her in my head. Mary-Sues drive me nuts and that's the last thing I want to turn her into. Thanks again for the review!_

 _ **laneemartin52:** Thanks for the review! I hope you've enjoyed this update! :)_

 _I think that's everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and for the support! I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all will continue to enjoy it! As always, constructive critiscim is welcome. Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. I will try to update asap! Thanks again!~Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silence filled the space between the brother and sister. Nimway didn't see much point in speaking with him now. There was honestly little more she desired to say or hear from him. Especially since he obviously did not like this new arrangement.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Nimway commented as she turned and began to walk away. Ren would expect her to report to him soon.

"Oh I don't think you do." Her brother quickly stated. She paused. "Nimway if you won't listen to me as a General then as your brother..."

"Brother?" She questioned and turned back to him. "You haven't acted like a brother to me in a long time." The two glared at one another for a moment. How trying she was and Hux felt his anger grow.

"What are you talking about?" Hux questioned. Perhaps he hadn't acted like a brother in the traditional sense but since the time she had come into his care, he always made sure she well provided for. "We share the same blood."

"Yet you are never around and aren't you the one who is always insisting that we are not the same. That I am nothing more than a simple healer."

"I don't have time for this. You don't understand. ." Hux placed his head in his hand. "I can't protect you if you are under Ren's command."

"I don't want your protection." she sighed in frustration.

"Then what do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I want what Ren offers. What does it matter to you? You don't have time for this." she hissed back. No words were spoken and after a minute, Nimway turned and walked away. Hux watched as she stomped off. Despite her words, she would be back. He was sure of that. She would only last a few days into the her training. Then she would seek him out and beg him to get her out of this messy ordeal. With that thought strong in his mind he turned and got back to work. He still had a base to run after all. He only had so much time to spare on her nonsense.

Meanwhile, in another wing of the base walked two figures. Phasma and Kylo Ren observed Phasma's troops during one of their many drills.

"My unit is strong, sir." Phasma answered, proudly. There were no weaknesses, nothing that caused her to be uncertain of her division. When they were needed, they would be ready. "They are ready to serve."

"Excellent." Ren praised for a moment. Then his mind drifted towards a different situation. "Now another matter, a girl has recently joined my unit. Her name is Nimway. She is untrained and weak but with proper instruction and practice she could become a valuable asset."

"Sir?" the armored woman questioned, unsure what this had to do with her.

"I am assigning her to you for instruction. She will remain under you until she is ready for combat." Ren informed her, much to her displeasure.

"I don't have time to waste on..." Phasma began to bicker but was quickly silenced.

"You will spend your time doing as I say." Ren turned to the female next to him. She knew better than to disagree with him. The armored woman nodded and they continued on their walk. He went on. "The girl isn't force sensitive, hence she isn't worth my time training. However, she could use a strong role model. You built yourself from the bottom up, is suspect she will do the same."

"What is her specialty?" Phasma asked, not pleased with her new assignment. She was already Captain of a small unit, she did not wish nor have time to train some random adolescent.

"Unconventional weaponry." Ren, then told the Captain how Nimway had stopped the prisoner with nothing more than a broom. "She's resourceful and eager to learn. You'll like that about her."

"What if she does not give us a satisfactory result?" Phasma inquired.

"I'll terminate her myself." Ren deep voice answered. "Does that suit you?"

"Of course sir."

"I turn her over to you." Ren told Phasma before he turned and walked away. Now that, that was taken care of, there were more pressing matters that needed his attention.

Phasma held her blaster tightly to her. A side of her was tempted to blast this new assignment away once the girl arrive, though that would lead to nothing but disciplinary action. That was something she did not desire. She had worked too hard to let some nobody ruin her career. It wasn't a long wait before an auburn haired girl appeared. She only carried a few things as she did not own much. It didn't take Phasma long before she realized the girl looked familiar. She was the Healer, Phasma had seen with General Hux on occasion.

"You must be Nimway." Phasma commented as she looked the girl over. There wasn't much muscle to the girl but she looked healthy. Physically there weren't any problems that couldn't be changed with training. "Ren has requested that I train you until you are ready for combat."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I was told to report to him." Nimway answered, slightly confused.

"He is the supervisor of your training. However, where you are not force sensitive, it's been deemed you would be better to train with me." the Captain answered. Nimway nodded. It made sense, it was foolish to think Kylo Ren would actually take time to train her himself. What she knew of Phasma was promising. She was a strong fighter, had power. These were things Nimway craved. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Right now?" the younger woman questioned. Already things weren't going as she expected, still she was up for any chance she was given.

"Is there something else you have to do?"

"No ma'am, of course not."

"Good. First thing we will work on is your physical strength. Then we'll see how you do with a blaster and other weaponry. Find out if you can handle yourself without a broom." Phasma commented as she turned and motioned for the girl to follow her. Nimway followed the armored woman down another long black hallway until they reached a large gym like room. Stormtroopers were going through their evening drills. "Set your things down and we'll begin." Nimway did as she was ordered and set her things on the ground.

Once she stood back up she suddenly felt something hard hit her in the stomach. She looked down to see Captain Phasma had kicked her. She looked back up as she staggered backwards. Phasma was quick, very quick. A small smile formed on Nimway's lips, she would make an excellent instructor.

"Lesson 1, never turn your back on your enemy. In this case...me." the captain informed her. Again she attacked the younger woman, this time with her fist. Nimway managed to doge the attack but barely. Phasma was strong, a lot stronger than she looked. Again, Phasma lunged towards the girl, she turned and kicked her in the face, busting Nimway's lips. Yes, this is exactly what she needed, what she desired. She was so ready for this.

 **~3 Days Later~**

"Report on the girl." Ren requested as he and Phasma watched Nimway in her evening drills. Sweat glistened from her body as she practice with the blaster she had been assigned. Perhaps she wasn't as ready as she believed herself to be. Never had so much been demanded of her physically. She could almost feel her body breaking down. Still, she knew it was part of the process. She found she enjoyed being Phasma's pupil. Phasma was intelligent, strong and just about everything she hoped to one day be. Yes, it was trying but it would be so worth it.

"She has spunk." Phasma answered. "She's a hard worker. She's slower than our average soldier and is unable to do as much damage. In time, if she continues to work as hard as she is now, that will change." Ren nodded, pleased with the report. The girl was right on track of where he wanted her to be. Soon it would be time to break her spirit and reform her completely.

"Dismiss her for the night. Let us go over training strategies for her." Ren instructed the Captian. Phasma nodded and made her way towards the younger woman.

"Ninway, you are dismissed." Phasma informed the girl once she reached her. Nimway simply nodded and thanked the older woman before she began to limp away. It had been a long day and she was ready for some food and some rest. Once in the large break room, she gladly sat down.

Nimway glanced around the room once she determined she was indeed alone she lifted her shirt. The skin just above her ribs had begun to turn a black and bluish color. She inhaled and a sharp pain filled her. She was sure she had cracked a rib. It hurt to breathe but it was to be expected. She never expected the training to be easy, in fact she knew it would be physically challenging. Breaking the body was what made it stronger, even if it didn't show at first. At least that what she kept telling herself.

Gently, Nimway rubbed some balm into her side. A chilly feeling came over her bruised side and a small feeling of relief filled her. Smoothly she began to wrap her side to keep the cool balm from getting on her clothes and to help keep her posture in the correct stance. When she finished, she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. Little had she slept and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open. Her eyes lids began to feel like boulders, they closed and she found herself dozing off.

"Are you the girl called Nimway?" she suddenly heard man's voice. Her eyes shot opened and she looked up to see one of her brother's stormtroopers a few feet away from her.

"I am." she answered. Her rested against her hand once more. He wasn't in Ren's or Phasma's command. She decided she wouldn't care. She was tired and wanted the stormtrooper to leave her alone.

"General Hux requires your presence." the stormtrooper informed her. Nimway's eyes squinted slightly. That was odd. Her brother never asked to see her. He was often too busy to take interested in her.

"What does he...?"

"I'm to escort you to his private quarters. That's the only information I've been given." the stormtrooper interrupted. That part seemed typical of her brother. Before she had even arrived on base, he had made it clear no one was to know they were brother and sister. He never told her why. She nodded and began to follow the stormtrooper down the long winding halls. Her mind wandered as they walked. So much was different now from when she was a child. It was hard to imagine that there was once a time she and her brother were close. Well, as close as someone like Hux could get to another person.

Silence filled the air and they soon arrived at a black metal door. She had been in her brother's quarters only once and that was a few years ago. The door opened and the stormtrooper motioned her inside. The sweet aroma of food filled the air and Nimway found her stomach beginning to growl.

"Shh." she slightly shushed as she gently smacked herself in the stomach. She wasn't sure why her brother had asked her here but she knew she couldn't show any weakness, otherwise he'd try to use it against her. She turned a corner to find Hux sitting at a table, his attention was set on something that was clearly work related. In front of him, a plate, glass and utensils were set, another place was set next to him and in between rested the small feast she had been smelling. She looked around the dark room. It was black with splashes of red here and there. Everything was well organized, clean and in their place. Just as her brother liked things. Her eyes quickly turned back to the uniformed man before her. Confusion and suspicion filled her.

"General." she greeted with a nod. Hux glanced up to her. She didn't greet him with her usual smile, in fact their eyes barely met.

"Nimway." He greeted as his arm extended to the empty seat next to him. "Dine with me this evening." Hux quickly took note of her physical condition. First he looked to her face, her eyes were tired and a her lip was busted while a bruise began to form on her cheek. Her back was hunched slightly while her hand rested over her left rib cage. Her breathes were short and sharp. She looked horrible...which was good.

She was in the exact condition he expected her to be in. Her exhaustion and physical pain made it clear this nonsense had gone on long enough. It would be easy to reel her back to him. He was sure he'd come across as the hero who saved her from the torment of Ren's vigorous training. He offered her an easier life. While he had not been physically present in her life, he had always made sure she was safe and well taken care of. Who would not want that?

"If I may ask, what is the occasion?" she questioned. None of this made sense to her. It was rare for him to ask to see her. In fact the last time he had required her presence was when he first brought her to live with him. Memories began to fill her a moment.

"There is no occasion. This is simply a family dinner." he answered. She had made it clear during their last meeting that she desired more time with him. While he didn't have much to spare, he could manage this.

"General, I..."

"You may call me Brendon when we're alone and in an informal setting such as this." Hux informed her. Where she had reacted negatively to his commanding nature, he was sure he could gain control over her, with if he spoke in a friendlier manner. She found his eyes had softened and his voice was kinder. It was all very strange indeed. She hadn't called him by his first name since before she arrived on base. "I am still your brother."

"What are you doing?" Nimway eyed him suspiciously. Surely he wanted something from her. This didn't seem like him at all.

"Can't I simply dine with my sister every now and then?" he questioned. Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

"No." she answered. "You've never had time for things like this."

"At the moment I do." Hux leaned towards her and again motioned to the chair on the other side of the table. He didn't have long before he'd had to return to work. "Sit." Another moment passed before Nimway did as she was told. She was still tired and it felt nice to sit down. Once they both had food on their plates and began eating their supper, Hux turned back to her.

"How is your training going?" he inquired, though he was careful not to seem too eager. He wanted her to know he was on her side.

"Well," Nimway answered, though her eyes threatened to close. Her guard was down. "It's more physically demanding than I believed it would be. I'm fairly sure I cracked a rib today but it is going well." Hux nodded. He would wait for the perfect moment to offer her his help. He went to speak when Nimway again began to speak.

"I will say this for the healing training you insisted I get." Nimway said as she looked back up to him. "It definitely comes in handy in situation like this." That was what he wanted to hear. She was ready to end her training and return to the work he had given her. He rarely initiated any sort of physical touch but he placed his hand gently on top of hers, in an attempt to seem genuinely concerned.

"I can get you out of this." Hux whispered. Surely by now she had to realize how physically demanding the work was and how dangerous it could be. "You don't have to do this." Her eyes widened and now she was fully awake.

"You think I want to go back to nothing?" she asked in shock and anger. So this was why he asked her here. Not because he wanted to spend time with her but so he could manipulate her into returning to her former duties. "You think I want to go back to being under your control?" Her head shook slightly. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

"Nimway, that isn't..."

"You think I'm just going to give up?!" she asked him as she stood. Her eyes pierced into him. "I knew it was going to be hard. I knew that there would be painful moments..."

"It is unnecessary for you to go through this." he said. His own anger began to grow. "It's not like you will ever see battle."

"You don't know that. I'm under Ren not you. You're just my brother."

"As such, you should listen to me. I am your older brother and a General of the New Order. I know what's best for both you and the Firs..."

"You are many things _Brendon."_ Nimway growled, her furry matched his own. "You are brilliant and you may know what's best for the First Order but you certainly do _not_ know what's best for me. I have tried to come to you for your guidance. Let me tell you this, it is a sad day when Kylo Ren sees what I am capable of before you." She began to walk away.

"Don't you see what he's doing?" Hux argued back. He stood and followed her. "He's only doing this to use you against me. I would not see you used as his pawn."

"Even if that is true, I'm still learning more from him and Phasma than I have from you. I'm learning what our father..."

"You have no idea what our father wanted for you." he hissed. His mind flashed back to their childhood, where memories of his own began fill him.

"He wouldn't want what you've tried to turn me into." She turned and quickly fought back. "He would not have me do such mundane tasks. I would not be a slave. If Starkiller base was under our father's command I would be a soldier, like you."

"You? You think you have what it takes to be a good soldier?" Hux scoffed, she could barely stand and she was only three days into her training. "You think you have the physical might that is needed in battle? You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Perhaps I don't have the physical strength needed yet." she acknowledged there was some truth to his words. "However, I will build my way up to that strength."

"There is more to it than physical strength. You don't have the mentality of a soldier." Hux argued. No matter how devoted she was to the First Order and their cause, she didn't have the mind to take life. She was too innocent, too simple.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nimway asked. She had the mentality of a soldier, she was willing and dedicated to the fight. Was that not enough? What more was there? Hux raised his hand and rested his head between thumb and pointer finger. The evening hadn't gone at all how he expected. He didn't have time to argue with her about this. Why could she not simply trust him and his judgment? She had when they were younger. When did that all change?

She began to leave his quarters. She would spend all night training and continue on the next day, if she had to. There was a new zeal within her and regardless of if she ever gained his approval or not, she would prove her worth. Hux stood and followed her out of the room. She was not going to leave his sight until he had convinced her to resume her former duties.

"Nimway." Hux growled at her as they reached the hallway. His hand latched onto her arm and pulled it towards him. Nimway, now in training mode, tightened her hand into a fist and punched her brother in the face. Time seemed to stand still as the two stood shocked at what had just happened.

"Brendon, I'm sorr..." It was then they realized they were not alone. A pair of footsteps was approaching them and they both turned to see Kylo Ren. Nimway suddenly felt uneasy. Ren appeared to be looking towards Hux at first. Glancing him over a moment before he turned to Nimway. Her eyes were once again on the floor. She had just punched a General of the First Order. He had surely seen it and was going to punish her for her actions. She didn't know details but she knew it would be painful. To her surprise Hux stood in front of her. His back was straight and he was back to his usual, proper self.

"Ren." he greeted the cloaked man. His demeanor was calm and he acted as if nothing was wrong.

"General." Ren returned the greeted though he continued to towards Nimway. Once he passed the General and reached Nimway he began to speak.

"Hold your wrist like this, keep your fist tight." Ren instructed as he moved Nimway's wrist into the proper fighting position. "Keep this stance and the next time you punch someone, you won't injure yourself." Her jaw lowered, slightly. He wasn't going to punish or lecture her for hitting someone he'd surely consider her superior? She nodded. "Is there anything more you need from her, General?"

Hux looked to his sister. A side of him wanted to have her locked away. She had assaulted a commanding officer, he could very easily have that done. Then, she would be safe from Ren. Yet, if he did, she would simply return to Ren and continue to view him as the villain when her time was served. She would have to learn things the hard way, he deemed. It was simple as that. Still, he knew Ren's torturous ways. After a moment's thought and with much hesitation he nodded.

"Good." Ren said before his mask turned back to her. "Follow me." Nimway nodded. She wasn't out of trouble yet. It was very possible he simply didn't want to punish her in front of the general. She looked back towards her brother, who nodded for her to go. She returned the nod and turned back to Ren and slowly followed him to a small, confined room. As usual the room was black and bare save a few chairs.

Once they were alone, the hooded man turned back to his pupil. While he found the situation somewhat amusing, he couldn't have her behaving in such a way. Not if she was to be of service to him.

"Sir, I..."Nimway began, surely if she explained he would understand. However, she was quickly interrupted.

"Quiet," his distorted voice hissed at her. "I'm not interested in your excuses." She was in trouble and she knew it. Again she tried to speak.

"Sir..."

"You're too anxious." Ren lectured, his hand raised in warning, "That anxiousness will eventually get you killed, should you choose not to control it."

"I understand, sir." Nimway nodded. "I apologize for my actions. It will not happen again."

"No it won't." Ren firmly stated. "Whatever your personal dispute with the General is, it must come to an end." Nimway again nodded. That was an order. She would simply avoid her brother. After that night, she doubted he would want to see her again. That should solve that problem.

It was then Ren sat across from her. She watched him a moment, confused by his actions. He was a mystery, that was for sure. Meanwhile Ren watched her closely. Her confusion was obvious. It was time to delve into her mind. It was time to find out what made her so special to the General. Ren, then held up his hand. Her eyes squinted slightly, now what was he up to?

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long delay. School's started back up and I'll only have time to update every two to three weeks. Thanks so much to everyone who has followed/favored my story. A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed:_

 _ **IkhandoZatman:** No. My OC is not force sensitive, so she will not be trained in the force. Thanks for the review! :)_

 _ **Guest5:** Thanks for your review! I'm trying to make Nimway as realistic as I can and if you're able to relate to her, than hopefully that means I'm doing that. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Twistedfangirl:** Thank you for your review! I try hard to make my OCs realistic and I love hearing when they're relatable. I'm glad that you've enjoyed my story so far and hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **KatieGG:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story and hope that you will continue to. It's been fun to write. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Ali Daisy:** Thanks for your review! He definitely does! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **PushToShove:** Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the story. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Guest** : Thank you for your review!I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. :)_

 _ **bleachTGGC:** Thanks for your reivew! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **iFox:** Thank you for your review and for your compliments! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Falling-Angel24:** Thanks for your review! Sorry for the long wait. If I could write fanfics all day, I so would. Unfortunately, real life gets in the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **everlastingtrueromance:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and hope you will continue to. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **hazu23:** Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **lulumay:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like my story. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

 _I think that's everyone! I'm so excited for the next chapter. We're going to start getting into Hux and Nimways' past and we'll see a lot more Ren. Thanks again for your patience! I will update as soon as I'm able. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. As always constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again everyone!~Lin_

 _ **Note** : I have no idea what General Hux's actual first name was. Brendon was just the first name that came to mind._

 _ **Another random note:** If you're interested in a Hux/OC story, check out my other Star Wars story **The Ruthless Heart**. _


End file.
